pokemon_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning
In the beginning of everything, there was nothing but darkness and one single egg. The egg had the most powerful Pokémon inside... Arceus. All of a sudden, the egg began to shake. There was a crack in the egg. Then it hatched into the god Pokémon, Arceus. The moment it was born, Arceus realized that it was all alone. Because of this, it decided to make the Pokémon Unown in all its different forms.The Unowns were are very strange Pokémon, but were very powerful as well. With their incredible power, they made three Pokémon. These three Pokémon were Dialga, Palkia and Giratina (the Creation Trio). Palkia created the universe, giving Dialga room to make planets. Giratina made its own world, the Distortion World, where it now lives. That was only later. Because Palkia was expanding the universe, a Pokémon called Cosmog was born. It had the ability to evolve into two Legendary Pokémon, depending of where it was. If it was nearer to the sun, it would evolve into Solgaleo. If it was nearer to the moon, it would evolve into Lunala. Dialga then made the planet we humans live on - Earth. When Dialga made Earth, it made Pokémon to inhabit it. These Pokemon were called Mew. Dialga realized that the Mews need Pokémon to protect them, so it made Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus (the Forces of Nature) to act as gods for the Mews. Then, Dialga made Hoopa to act as a god of the Forces of Nature. But, Dialga's creations had minor flaws in them. The Mews lacked intelligence, so Arceus made Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie to give them three things: willpower, emotion, and knowledge. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie (the Willpower, Emotion, and Knowledge Pokémon respectively) were sent to three different lakes in the region of Sinnoh (Lake Valor, Lake Verity, and Lake Acuity respectively), giving them the trio names, "the Lake Guardians.’’ Tornadus and Thundurus were uncontrollably using their powers, destroying lands and creating massive storms. Thus, Rayquaza was born, and lived in the ozone layer. Arceus granted Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus one other forme each to help control their power. These new formes were called Therian Formes, and the old formes were called Incarnate Formes. During this, Giratina manipulated Hoopa into betraying Arceus and taking over its throne. Hoopa agrees to this plan, and gets its new forme known as "Hoopa Unbound", a much stronger variant of Hoopa. Arceus found out, and banished Giratina into the Distortion World, stripping Giratina of some of its power. As Hoopa was corrupted by Giratina, Arceus was forced to trap Hoopa into the Prison Bottle. A few thousand years later, Kyogre is formed by the pressure in the deep sea, and Groudon is formed in Earth's deep, hardened magma. In that time, Kyrogre and Groudon were in what is now known as their Primal Formes, which was their natural forme. Over the many years, Kyogre filled seas with water, while Groudon created land. Regigigas was born from the land that Groudon created. As the two Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon had different perspectives of what Earth should've looked like, the two became rivals and fought against each other many times, seeing who would take over Earth. While there was no Hoopa to oversee the Forces of Nature, Kyogre and Groudon overpowered the Forces of Nature. After a long period of chaos, Rayquaza comes and overpowers the two Legendary Pokémon, forcing them to retreat into their respective caverns. Due to potentially saving Earth, Arceus blesses Rayquaza with Mega Evolution, so that if the two Legendary Pokémon fought again, Rayquaza could stop them even easier. Arceus decided that the Pokémon universe needed more balance, so he made Xerneas to connect five realms to Earth. The five realms are: Arceus's Realm, where Arceus oversees the world; Dialga and Palkia's realm, where space and time was created; the realm of heaven, where the dead go for the afterlife; the realm of Mew, where living Pokémon co-exist with each other; and the realm of the Distortion World, where corrupt souls are sent for punishment. such as Giratina.